Fifty shades of Hotchner 2
by Princess007
Summary: Emily gets to dive deeper into Hotch's world, as he brings her higher than she has ever been before. **warning: strong sexual content**


**After reading the reviews I decided to post another piece :D I don't know if there will be another one, I just had the inspiration to write this :D  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Gentle kisses are being trailed along the length of her arms. From her cuffed wrists, to her shoulders, nothing is left untouched. He moves to her collarbone, making his way to the place she really wants him to be awfully slow. He finally reaches her chest, her hardened nipples. He sucks, licks, bits down gently but firm.  
Her back arches of the bed and she hears his low, husky chuckle. "Patience, my dear."  
She pouts and lets out whine that is accompanied by the rattle of the cuffs against the headboard. She is convinced that tomorrow her wrist will be raw from all the cuffs but to hell with it. She'll just wear a long- sleeved shirt.  
He's doing this for her, he's indulging her, adoring her body, she knows, but that doesn't make it easier to endure. The teasing, the waiting.  
"Aaron, please…" The moan escapes her lips and her eyes widen under the blindfold. Bad mistake.  
A dark, dangerous growl erupts from his throat. His hands trail up her body, gripping her tightly. "Did I ask you to speak?" She feels him hovering over her and Emily knows, she's closer to a punishment than she'd like to be. At least her mind tells her she doesn't want it.  
Everything inside her jumps up and down, if anything she's getting wetter by the second.  
"No, sir." The brunette whispers meekly and bits her lip.  
Suddenly he's everywhere, his heat covering her naked body and hot, wet kisses are trailed over her jaw. "I think a punishment is in order, my little girl." He grabs her breast and kneads it roughly, pinching und twitching the nipple. "You agree?"  
"Yes, sir." She's panting, and even though she can't actually see him she knows he's smirking, maybe even smiling that wicked smile, because he realized that she is like putty in his hands.  
The cold whooshes over her and she knows he left the bed to search for the right tool to 'discipline' her.  
"This will do just fine."  
Her breath fastens again, not knowing what he had in store for her. The bed dips to the side and then she feels it.  
Cold leather, trailing over her toes, her feet, her inner thighs. He laughs quietly and the soft whine he hears when he does not touch the one place she wants to be touched.  
The leather warms as it runs over her sweat slick skin, over her navel and between her breasts, finally stopping exactly over her delicious red lips.  
Suddenly the leather is gone and she only hears the swoosh of the air, then the riding crop meets her skin – hard – just over her belly button.  
A shriek tumbles out of her mouth before she can stop it, however he doesn't comment on it, just lifts the riding crop again and this time it lands exactly on her left breast. She keeps quiet this time but can't stop the tears that gather in her eyes.  
Still, the pain is hot, welcomed, wanted. She sounds masochistic, but she doesn't care at all when the leather touches he navel, softly this time. He draws circles over her stomach, first small ones, then they get bigger and bigger, reaching the parts she had only fully shown to him. One hand fists in her hair and pulls back roughly. She feels his hot breath on her exposed neck and shivers.  
"Cum for me, Emily."  
She's confused, she has been on the edge all the time but he made no move to-  
She can't help but scream when the riding crop meets her skin again, this time exactly on her clit, making her cum so hard, she falls to pieces beneath him. A wave of lust washes over her, fulfills her with pleasure and catapults her in an erotic bliss, a sweet salvation that is soon followed by a wonderful exhaustion. The feelings of euphoria and triumph overwhelm her. She's making him do these things, she makes him feel that way.  
She's panting, totally spent and worn out when she feels him touching her clit again, his thumb pressing and circling. His fingers glide into her hot, wet core.  
Oh god. She can't do it again. She won't survive.  
"I can't." She whispers, and still her legs stiffen as she pushes into his hand, while his fingers move rhythmically inside of her.  
He kisses her, gently than the possessiveness and lust get the better of him. "You can and you will, Emily."  
She feels it building again, and he tilts her head back by her hair, exposing her neck to him. He leans down, kisses, sucks, marking and claiming her. Her appreciative moan is followed by his chuckle and his fists in her hair tightens. "You're mine, Emily. I hope you know that."  
She nods as best as she possibly can with his vice grip still in her hair, but apparently it's not enough for him.  
"Say it."  
"I'm yours."  
With that he plunges into her, rides her hard and fast. He takes her in the only way he wants to, showing her just how much she is his.  
He's holding onto her waist while slamming into her and she feels the climax calling her name.  
"Not yet, baby." He whispers. He knows her body so well, and she wonders if she can hold back. She's trying to breath evenly but to no avail. Her heart races, and he's making her see stars. Her hands fist and she feels him grip her hip tighter.  
"C'mon, hold back, Emily!"  
She tries everything, everything in her power. Her head tilts back in extreme pleasure and she feels him push so deep, he touches he G-spot and her walls clench in anticipation. She can't do it any longer, and right in the moment she's about to let go she hears him shout.  
"NOW, EMILY!"  
They both let go and all hell breaks loose. In her body everything unleashes. The fireworks set off, the bombs of desire explode inside of her. The fire of his seed spreads a warmth that tingles in every part of her willing body.  
Exhausted and completely drained, she feels the weight of his body on top of her. He put her in a state where she was floating between heaven and earth, not quite lucid, but still conscious.  
A subtle smile is playing on her lips when he takes off the blindfold, then the cuffs and her arms fall limply beside her. The eyes are still closed and he smiles at her sight.  
Her cheeks rosy, the black hair disheveled and the look of pure satisfaction on her face. To him, she had never looked more beautiful than in this moment.  
"Let's go to the bedroom."  
Her eyes shoot open und she stares at him in shock. He rolls his eyes, and huffs.  
"To sleep, silly."  
She breathes a sigh of relief and closes her eyes in contentment once again. He shakes his head in slight disbelief and can't help but roll his eyes again, before he scoops her into his arms and carries her into the bedroom.  
He puts her in bed, pulls the blanket over her body and slips under the covers beside her. She immediately scoots closer to him, her back pressing comfortably into his chest, as if it had always been like this. And while he looks at her, he can't help but wonder about what will happen if this was serious.

* * *

**I know, I know it's not that long but well... If there will be another chapter, be ready for trouble in their kinky paradise :D**


End file.
